Solitaire
by Rinoas' LionHeart
Summary: All she wanted was his attention. That was all, was it too much to ask for? Yuffientine


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, or anything pertaining to it.

He was laughing at her. She knew he was, even though he wasn't out loud she could practically hear his mind cracking up at her. He would never laugh out loud. Not to one of her jokes, her various pranks on Cid, nothing, not even a _glimpse_ of a smile.

At this point she was wondering why she had actually asked, she felt like an idiot, and he was going to watch her every move until she gave up and stormed away.

Solitaire.

What was so damn special about Solitaire? It's boring, there's no human interaction, and it's a game perfect for Vincent. Not for her. Her game was something more like BS or Poker. You always had to keep your guard up and have a steady eye on the other players to see if they were bluffing or not, and the conversations over these games were sometimes quite pleasant, unless Cid or Barret took part.

She had to ask him didn't she? She had to ask how the game was played and he now expected her to complete a whole game now that he had showed her. He said that he set it up to be an easy hand, but she couldn't figure out what to do next.

And if that wasn't pressure enough, having to actually finish the game that to her seemed impossible, was him watching her. He was just staring, though he tore his eyes away from her every once in awhile to look at her hand to see what she was doing next.

It seemed the only way to get his attention was to ask about the things he did, like solitaire. Or reading a book that he had just read (Or sometimes even when he was so wrapped up in the book that he had to read it twice or more sneak out and buy the book at the bookstore.), though the missing books had not gone unnoticed, asking Cloud and Tifa once if they had seen a book he had just read that he wished to read over again.

It was becoming easier to know what Vincent would do next, or what he felt like by his posture, stance, the way he talked, or his eyes. Though these subtle differences had not been noticed by anybody else but her.

Right now, he was being cocky. He was laughing at her, as mentioned earlier. His shoulders were confidently back with his arms crossed in front of him, and his beautiful, but fierce, ruby colored eyes had a certain shine to them that told her he found humor in this situation.

She began to get nervous as he continued to stare at her. Her seat seemed to be getting more and more stiff by the second, and the unnerving clanking of glasses hitting each other as Tifa was drying them made her want to grind her teeth.

All she wanted was his attention. That was all, was it too much to ask for? Okay! She shouted at herself, admitting what she was denying this whole time. I love Vincent! She looked up but realized that he was still staring at her so she quickly looked back to the game with her face as red as his cloak.

That cloak made him look dead sexy. Or maybe it was the other way around and he made his cloak sexy? Either way, it just suited him, he always seemed to have it on, just like the gauntlet, which she thought it was a robotic arm at first, like one of Hojo's sick experiments, but she had accidentally saw him while he was exiting the bathroom after taking a shower after she threw up on him. She saw pure human skin, he had only his pants on, which were clean, and was taking his shirt and cloak somewhere to clean them. And on top of this little bundle was his gauntlet that had a little bit of what might have been that morning's eggs, and then she couldn't help but run off to throw up again at the thought of her regurgitated eggs finding itself on Vincent later that afternoon.

"Well?" He suddenly spoke.

Her face was still red when she looked up at him. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to move a card or something?"

"Oh, sorry Vince. I was just thinking." He was scoffing at her, she could tell. "What?" She said a bit angrily.

"I just find it odd that you would spend so much time thinking. Were you thinking of the next move or just zoning out?"

"A little of both." She finally moved a few cards to where they could go, but again got stuck again. If only he knew that she was thinking about him. What would he say? What would he think? Would he ever be able to even look at her again?

He took it upon himself to give her a little motivation for finishing the game. "If you actually finish it, I'll buy you some dinner."

"Li - like a date or something?" The words were almost stuck inside her throat but she forced them out anyways. He nodded, and then she leaned forward to whisper to him. "Not here. Tifa's been really moody and she can't cook when she's moody."

"How about, that new restaurant that opened up down the street?" She could almost see him smile, like a genuine smile, but only invisible. At least the effort for it was there, right?

She began to think. New restaurant, new restaurant, down - the - street - ? Then it hit her. That one fancy restaurant. "But that restaurant has really expensive food."

She could hear him chuckle inside, as if it was slightly amusing, though more warm, before he went on. "I think you deserve something for working so hard on this, it being your first time playing and all."

"But you'd be flat broke by the end of the starters!"

Again, the invisible smile appeared to her eyes only. "No, I think I could handle it with a lot of gil left over. It's not as expensive as it looks."

"Really? Are you sure you want to take _me_ out to dinner?"

"Well it is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

She blushed. "Wha - What do you mean?"

The invisible smile again, how she wished she could see the real one. "I may not seem to notice, but I'm not stupid Yuffie. I've seen you sneak out a few times and I followed you once to make sure you weren't up to something bad or harmful. And what do I find? You in a bookstore and actually buying a book. And not just any book, a book that I was reading over again. That sight could make Cid question all reality as we know it. Though next time you decide to steal one that I'm finished with you should ask before-hand." She was blushing like never before. Her face was brighter than a fresh-picked tomato. "So we have a deal then?"

Though she was a little embarrassed she quickly nodded her head and returned to looking at the game, with more determination than she had ever had before, even more so than when she first began training to be a ninja.

Then, the thoughts ran through her mind, but also came out her mouth by accident.

"Then I'm going to finish this game even if it's the last thing I do!"

End


End file.
